hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Sutowe12's version)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was rather destructive and active season producing 21 named storms, 11 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. The season kicked off on an early start on June 3 producing Hurricane Amelia, and ended on December 6 with Hurricane Timona, making the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season the second most active hurricane season, (surpassing 1933, only behind 2005). Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209-251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2020 till:09/06/2020 color:C2 text:"Amelia" from:19/06/2020 till:25/06/2020 color:C1 text:"Bobby" from:02/07/2020 till:04/07/2020 color:TD text:Three from:10/07/2020 till:21/07/2020 color:C3 text:"Clare" from:27/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 color:C1 text:"Dylan" from:05/08/2020 till:16/08/2020 color:C4 text:"Esta" barset:break from:09/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:TS text:Fergus from:17/08/2020 till:20/08/2020 color:TS text:Glendine from:28/08/2020 till:12/09/2020 color:C5 text:"Harvie" from:04/09/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:TD text:Ten from:06/09/2020 till:14/09/2020 color:C1 text:Isle from:13/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:C1 text:Jeffery barset:break from:20/09/2020 till:23/09/2020 color:TS text:"Kylia" from:24/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C2 text:"Lance" from:30/09/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:05/10/2020 till:07/10/2020 color:TD text:Marge from:04/10/2020 till:23/10/2020 color:C5 text:"Nathan" from:11/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:TS text:Olina from:11/10/2020 till:22/10/2020 color:C4 text:Paucho barset:break from:07/11/2020 till:08/11/2020 color:TS text:Reba from:14/11/2020 till:17/11/2020 color:TS text:Spencer from:20/11/2020 till:20/11/2020 color:TD text:Twenty-One from:30/11/2020 till:06/12/2020 color:C2 text:Timona bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Amelia Hurricane Bobby Tropical Storm Three Hurricane Clare Tropical Storm Dylan Hurricane Esta Tropical Storm Fergus Tropical Storm Glendine Hurricane Harvie Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Isle Hurricane Jeffery Tropical Storm Kylia Hurricane Lance Tropical Storm Marge Hurricane Nathan On October 3, NHC monitored a tropical wave that merged from the southern Senegal that brought heavy rain and localized flooding to Western Africa. Upper level winds were soon favourable for further development of the system, as it soon drifted northwestward. After the reconnaissance aircraft mission on early October 4, it was upgraded to Tropical Depression Sixteen. Subtropical Storm Olina The remnants of Olina were absorbed by Hurricane Nathan that became one of the most intense storms of the Atlantic Basin. Hurricane Paucho Tropical Storm Reba Tropical Storm Spencer On November 13, a low pressure system was in the process of producing showers and thuderstorms to the Yucatan Peninsula. The next day, the system had developed into a weak tropical depression. The system started In the early morning hours of November 17, Spencer had made landfall at peak intensity. It remained a tropical storm, as it began to stall near Tampico, Tamaulipas. Spencer brought heavy rain and localized flooding to communities surrounding near shore of the storm. One woman and her son were swept away from the strong currents of the floods. Surface temperatures soon made the system downgrade to a tropical depression. Winds were peaked at 60 mph (95 kn/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 1,004 hPa (29.65 inHg). Spencer started to weaken more as it moved rapidly westward to Western Mexico, at 35 mph. The system caused several landslides which resulted in 5 million pesos, (2013 MXN, ~$390,000 2013 USD). Later that night, Spencer had exited the Atlantic Basin and entered to the Pacific as Tropical Depression Sixteen that strengthed to Hurricane Neilson. Subtropical Depression Twenty-One Hurricane Timona Storm names Video Here is a video of the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season made by Force 13. This video shows just a look at what the season would look like in video mode. Strongest storm- Nathan Strongest landfall- Harvie Season effects Category:2020-29 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Seasons